Can't Get Enough
by dreamalittledreamofglee
Summary: Kurt Hummel, Cheerio at McKinely High School. Blaine Anderson, also a Cheerio at McKinely. Kurt's obvious crush on Blaine is caught on to by Blaine, who is unfortunately taken. When Blaine sees Kurt at the start of the new year, something changes, and the tables suddenly turn for the pair; Blaine likes Kurt just as much.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Get Enough.**

_Hi! So this is my first fic so I apologize in advance if it sucks (which I hope it doesn't). Anyways, I don't own anything! Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. Enjoy!_

* * *

The bell rang at exactly four, and Kurt quickly grasped his books, racing out of classroom.

It was the start of a new year at McKinely, and for Kurt, it was his senior year. For the past two years his time on the cheerleading squad meant his reputation was always higher than god to his fellow student body, and this year, he was ready to accept his impending role of Head Cheerio.

So then, rushing down the corridor to make sure he wasn't late for practice, he met head-on with the one person he didn't want to bump into.

Blaine Anderson.

Arrogant, big-headed, senior and a smile that made everyone swoon; Blaine Anderson practically owned the school with only one look. And he knew it. Blaine was also a member of the McKinely High Cheerio's, and unfortunately, he was Kurt's dream guy. And of course, Blaine was taken.

"Hey, Hummel, why are you in such a rush, Coach Sylvester wouldn't care if you didn't show up at all, you kiss her ass so much." Blaine laughed as he bent down to help Kurt pick up his books after the collision.

"It may surprise you, but I actually have a name." Kurt retorted, rolling his eyes and snatching his books back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you really wanna play this game right now?" Blaine smirked playfully, quickly following Kurt on his heels as he started to walk away.

"What game, the game where you refer to me by my surname and I retaliate by calling you an ass?" Kurt replied, stopping outside the gym.

Blaine smiled, that cute smile where the corner of his lips rise ever so slightly and bit his lip, causing Kurt's stomach to flutter, how it always did when Blaine acknowledged him.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry." Blaine stated, his face was one of those faces that Kurt couldn't ever stay mad at. "And…you look good this year, Kurt."

And with that, Kurt's blush rose over his cheeks and he forced himself to look down, to make sure Blaine didn't see it. "Come on." Kurt finally replied. "Honestly, Coach Sylvester will kill both of us if we don't show up in the next ten seconds."

"Well, let's get going then." All at once, Kurt felt a warm, soft hand take his own and pull him into the gym behind him.

"Oh, and by the way…" Blaine spoke softly and leant in to whisper in Kurt's ear. "You look sexy when you get all flustered." And with that, Blaine let go and raced off to the corner of the room to another group of cheerio's, leaving Kurt completely taken aback, and even turned on by the infamous player, Blaine Anderson.

* * *

_**To be continued? Please give me feedback, I'd love to hear it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is obviously not as good as my first chapter sob. I hope you like it and as always please feel free to review, follow or anything, seriously, thank you guys for all the positive response I've been getting to this. :) Anyway, chapter 2!**

* * *

Kurt spun aimlessly in the gym, he was alone as he was early for practice, he liked the peace sometimes. He started to quietly sing Defying Gravity to himself; after all, it was his go-to song.

"You're good, Hummel." A smooth voice called out from the door, but still made Kurt jump at the sound.

"W-what are you doing here…you've still got twenty minutes before practice."

"But twenty minutes I'd rather spend practicing than listening to idiots talk about nothing." Blaine smirked, slowly making his way closer to Kurt.

Kurt smiled somewhat, biting his lip. "Whatever Anderson, but next time, please don't interrupt me, I'm trying to perfect a move."

"Wait so, you're calling _me_ Anderson now?" Blaine smirked playfully, fishing for a response.

"Well, considering I've put up with Hummel for two years, I'd say it's fair." Kurt replied sarcastically, Blaine liked playing with Kurt like this, he was the only other person that he felt he could talk like this to and for them to actually play back with him.

"So…what are you doing in here?" Kurt felt Blaine's presence approaching as his soft tone of voice trailed gently through his ears.

"Practicing. Like I literally just told you." Kurt said, rolling his eyes and suddenly squealed as he felt a pair of strong hands place themselves on his hips. Usually he would have protested or slapped Blaine; he was always teasing him like this. But this time something stopped him.

"W-what are you doing…" "-Helping you, of course. You said you couldn't get the move."

"I didn't mean that. I meant your hands."

"They're just…guidance? Yeah, let's go with that." Blaine grinned, before Kurt abruptly stepped away.

"What are you doing Blaine…seriously, I get you're a player and everything but you have a boyfriend and I'm not some cheap slut if that's what you think."

"Woah, sorry Hummel I'll back off." Blaine replied, stepping back from.

Kurt sighed, putting his bag over one shoulder and his hands on his hips. "For your information, the only way you'll ever get me, is if you ask me out first. And stop calling me Hummel." And with that, he held up his head and strutted out leaving Blaine standing alone, staring on at him, and trying to contain a smile.


End file.
